Wishful Miyuki-Chan
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Rated T for mild violence; Miyuki Takara is your average girl, on Moé Points. In her school, an alien gives her the powers to wish for herself, in her every beckon and need. But it would somehow lead to trouble, as her wishes would cause grave misfortunes for her and her friends. A one-shot starring our "Moé Points" girl.


"_**Wishful Miyuki-Chan"**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_One, I do NOT own Lucky*Star, and Two, there are fancy names for colors here. If you don't get what the name of the colors are, wiki them._

_

* * *

_

Ever heard the expression _"Be careful what you wish for"_? That happened to Miyuki Takara, our resident Moe-factor girl.

**XXX**

Miyuki Takara was at home, studying for her exams. As she was reaching for her pencil, a bright glow surrounded the room. She was blinded by the bright white light. When the light dimmed, a figure appeared in the resemblance of Konata Izumi, except her hair was a shiny sapphire, her skin was a vanilla texture, and she was wearing a verdigris shirt and a steel blue skirt. She walked with a metallic clack with her periwinkle boots.

"Miyuki Takara," she pointed at her in a familiar voice, "You have been chosen to become one of our special girls in charge of our wonderful group."

"Konata?" She gasped, "Why are you so pale?"

The girl explained, "Konata? No… I am KN-156; I am a human interface from the stars."

"Oh? You're an alien?" Miyuki asked.

KN brushed her sapphire hair and responded, "Sort of… we could be anything we want to, even like Yuki Nagato. In fact, we interfaces should be like Haruhi Suzumiya, if we play our cards right."

"So, what brings you here, Kona-Chan?" Miyuki asked.

"It's KN-156! Get it right!"

"Oh… sorry, force of habit. You _do _look like Kona-Chan."

She then explained about giving Miyuki a special power. She gave her a bright persimmon orb full of multi-colored atoms. She then explained to her about its powers:

"_This orb will fulfill your every need; it will give you the power to control your every movement. You see, whenever you wish, you get a colorful jolt. Allow me to demonstrate."_

She waved her arm at Miyuki. Miyuki froze in place and evaporated into an amethyst smoke. The smoke absorbed into the orb and disappeared inside.

Inside the orb, Miyuki, in a transparent liquid form, saw a variety of colors floating around her. She was very ecstatic by the colors; each color represented a wish, which has no limit.

"Miss KN, how many wishes should I get out of all this?"

"Please stay perfectly still. What you just saw, my Moe Earthling, was the powers inside you, to which is just a preview."

The colors surrounded Miyuki and absorbed into her body one-by-one. It was like a carousel of aurora.

"The transfer is now complete," KN called out, "Now you have our powers all rolled up into one rainbow of light."

Miyuki melted in the orb. She returned to her room, in her normal form. She shook her head and fluffed her pink hair.

"Miss Takara," KN explained, "You have unlimited wishes to use. Knock yourself out on wishing like crazy. As you wish, you'll feel a surge of energy within your body, _especially _your big chest. Also, when you make your wish, it must be in wish form: _Quote-I wish-dot, dot, dot-End quote_."

Miyuki held the orb and it glow a bright cerise. Her eyes turned bright from her glasses; she was flushed beet red in the face.

"Wow… this is beautiful! I wonder what I should wish for." Miyuki said in glee.

KN said in a cat-like grin, "Anything, like I said. But remember… you must wish _wisely_. If you _somehow_ misuse these wishes or continuously wish like crazy, you-."

Her cell phone beeped. She pulled it out and saw a text message saying: _"Emergency Routine"._

"Oh, darn," she snuffed, "I better take this. We'll talk when we meet again. Remember: _wish responsibly_."

KN disappeared in a black cloud, as Miyuki was happy.

"There is _one _wish I wanted. I hope I have the courage now, because I've been known to have some trouble with stuff in my eyes and dentists."

She closed her eyes and wished that she had courage, just so she could go to the dentist. A bright rosso corsa hue surrounded her body. The orb disappeared from her hands and was standing very still. She moved her arm and looked at her body. She looked at the mirror and saw that she has nothing changed within her.

"Aw, and I was hoping I'd become a brave girl," she moaned.

**XXXXX**

The next day, Miyuki arrived outside the optometrist's office. She was very nervous. She entered the office building without a sudden flinch.

As she went inside, Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi saw the events that happened.

"Whoa! Is Miyuki-Chan _really _going to wear contacts?" Tsukasa asked.

"I don't know. I'd give it five seconds for her to walk away and chicken out, like always," Kagami retorted, "It's just the same for Miyuki. She's very timid."

But as they stood there for five seconds, Miyuki _never _came out. The twins grew suspicious.

"Eh, she probably fainted," Kagami sighed.

Tsukasa responded, "Well, maybe we'll ask her later."

**XXXXX**

At school, Miyuki returned, wearing the same glasses. Much to the twins' chagrin, she was happy that she _finally_ went to the eye doctor and examined her.

"I can't believe the doctor checked my eyes. Just to be safe, I'll keep the glasses," she thought, "For some reason, this magic orb made me have lots of courage! I bet I could ask Mom for a dentist check-up later. Please, let me have one after school."

Despite the fact that she has the courage now, she still was the same Miyuki as before.

Later at homeroom, Tsukasa explained to Konata Izumi about what Miyuki did.

"NO! Miyuki _actually _went through with this?" Konata gasped, "The world is coming to an end, and I never got to see all my favorite animes!"

"But Kona-Chan, don't you think Miyuki-Chan had to do it herself?" Tsukasa asked.

"No, I think maybe Miyuki wants to nip this in the bud," Konata exclaimed, "The optometrist is one thing, but she _still _has to go to the dentist. _Then _we'll see a new Miyuki."

Tsukasa sighed, "I feel sorry for Miyuki-Chan. I wonder what made her to do it. Did her mother make her act brave?"

"I sincerely doubt it, but I guess it's maybe the times she had with clumsiness in her DNA, unlike you, of course."

"Hey, that's not nice…" Tsukasa scolded.

Kagami and Miyuki entered the room.

"Hey, I'm here now," Kagami greeted.

"Miyuki-Chan," Tsukasa asked her, "Is it true that you went to the eye doctor?"

"Well, yes," she replied, "But I left early because of an errand for my mom."

"I can't believe you did it!" Konata gasped, "You were once afraid of having stuff put in your eyes, now you've faced your fear like an adult!"

She gave her a thumbs-up.

"Don't encourage her, Konata," Kagami grumbled.

Miyuki then looked at herself and was in thought, "This Konata Interface gave me a special gift. Though, I wonder why it made my body and personality the same."

Konata grinned, "Miyuki, you sure do act weird now, ever since you went to the eye doctor."

Miyuki giggled, "Oh, you know… but I don't feel comfortable about going. And… and… I just couldn't forgive myself for wearing contacts. I hope I will one day."

Miyuki then thought, "Odd… why did I just say that now?"

Kagami scoffed, "Gimme a break! Miyuki had to go and take a brave vitamin; although, it's not like you to become such a trooper."

Konata added, "And hey, if you decided to put some stuff in your eyes, we'll be glad to help!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Kagami shouted.

Miyuki sighed and said nothing.

"I wish I…"

She covered her mouth and left the classroom in fear.

"Excuse me," she said quietly.

"What's gotten into her?" Tsukasa asked.

"She must've tried to say something stupid," Konata stated, "Which is good for her."

"Your _face _is stupid," Kagami muttered.

**XXXXX**

At the hallway, Miyuki was gasping for air, knowing she was about to make a mistake.

"Darn it," she whimpered, "I almost went in and showed them what I would wish for."

She sat down and was upset.

"I wish I knew what was going on."

Miyuki's orb appeared. She began to glow a bright tangelo and was stiffened in her bones. She was visited by a huge male figure, which almost looked like Minoru Shiraishi.

"Miyuki Takara! You have summoned me, for I am the great master of our human outlooks!" He bellowed.

"Oh? Then can you tell me what's going on?"

He raised his hand and said, "You may ask me three questions at once; only then, you will understand."

"Why has your friend gave me such a powerful orb?" She asked her first question.

He bellowed, "That orb grants you your every wish. There are certain faults to this power; you can become powerful and brave, but you'll _also _become unchanged."

"Huh? Why?"

The boy continued, "Hey, I don't make the rules, KN-156-sama gave you the orb; now, she gives you the ultimate power."

"Might I ask about KN-156? I almost called her Konata."

"She's like someone you see in those anime type cartoons; namely your _other _friend named Konata has become a fan of it. KN-156-sama is one of our alien android interfaces from the Planet Sama. She is designed to present and observe many people with faults in their lives: like Moe stats, unhealthy lifestyle, or constant bullying. She gave you the orb because you are the chosen one to grant a single wish to end war in your home planet."

"That's amazing. Tell me more!"

"You see, we have monitored your progress and we noticed that you have the skill and beauty to help save the world. This orb you're holding is the key to peace itself. As you grant wishes, the energy will run right through you with every wish you make, but just as long as you use them properly, or you might be in trouble. I understand you had your courage increased and it is very good! I can tell, since you are very nice."

Miyuki then asked him, "Sir, what do you mean _"I might be in serious trouble"_?"

The boy floated backwards and drifted away.

"Sorry… you may ask only _three_ questions, and you used them all." he informed, "We shall meet again, Takara."

"Wait!" Miyuki cried, "I have so much to ask!"

"I have to leave; you'll find out on your own. This is only a reminder of what you must do. Remember, use your wishes responsibly."

He disappeared. Miyuki held the orb up again and wished she would stay strong. The orb shone a celadon aura at Miyuki. The orb blasted her and she collapsed to the floor.

When she got up, Miyuki was trying to get back to class. She opened the door gently and…

**SMASH!**

She ripped the door off from its hinges. Everybody in her class was scared stiff; even her friends.

"Miyuki-Chan?" Tsukasa gasped in shock.

"There's no Moe points on _that _one," Konata stuttered.

"I think the correct word is _creepy_," Kagami stammered.

Miyuki looked at the door on the floor and was frightened. She slinked away, without saying a word.

"Miyuki-Chan?" Tsukasa asked.

She followed Miyuki all the way to the track.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami cried.

Konata shook her head and got up, "Miyuki-Chan isn't Miyuki-Chan, that's for sure."

"Are you kidding me?" Kagami snapped at Konata.

**XXXXX**

Miyuki was outside, worried about her sudden brute strength.

"I said I'd stay strong, but…" she thought, "But why did I… GASP! I said it in wish form!"

She walked up and held the orb out.

"I wish I wasn't _that_ strong! Take it back!" She cried.

An aura of thulian pink surrounded her body. She suddenly felt normal. She pushed an oak tree and budged it. She didn't succeed in moving it. The wish worked.

"The Konata android made an excellent point. I better watch what I wish, or say, next time."

While she left to the school building, Tsukasa watched everything that happened.

"Oh, no…" she gasped, "Kona-Chan is a… no it's impossible! But Miyuki-Chan… how did she…?"

She was shaken in fear. She ran over to the classroom and tried to find Kagami. However, she bumped into her, who was on her way to her cubby.

"Tsukasa, what's wrong?" She asked, knowing full well of her horror.

"Miyuki-Chan… Kona-Chan…" Tsukasa gasped, "They… wish… powers… orb… pink… pink… PINK!"

"CALM DOWN!" Kagami shouted, "You're starting to speak in words Konata might understand!"

"Well, Miyuki-Chan was glowing in a bright pinkish glow," she explained, "And she also mentioned something about Kona-Chan…"

"What _about _Konata?"

"Miyuki said that… she's… she's a…"

Kagami held her hand up in front of Tsukasa and said, "Whoa, there! I think some of Konata's _words of wisdom _must've made you paranoid, which is creepier than your constant sleeping."

"But, sis, Kona-Ch-!"

"No buts!" Kagami scolded, "Now no more of your babbling. We have to go to lunch with the others."

She left to her shoe cubby as Tsukasa was very upset.

"You don't believe me, sis?"

Kagami let out an evil hiss. Tsukasa sweat-dropped and was shaken.

"NOT… ANOTHER… WORD!" She hissed.

Tsukasa walked away in sadness.

As Kagami was looking in her shoe cabinet, she started to shiver.

"Miyuki as a glowing girl? That's very eerie. Incidentally, the event of when Miyuki tear the door from its hinges… it could be…"

She looked up and was a bit uneasy.

"Tsukasa may be right," she thought, "But like hell she'd drag Konata in…"

Meanwhile, Miyuki saw Konata, who was dressed in a goldenrod robe.

"Say, Konata, I was wondering," she asked, "Have you ever had a feeling about what you would wish for?"

Konata let out a cat-like grin and responded, "Miyuki, does this have anything to do with your sudden appearance in the eye doctor today?"

Miyuki sighed and nodded.

Konata placed her hand on her shoulder. Her hand glowed in a bright indigo, without both of them knowing.

"I know how you feel. I had my way of wishing, too," she continued, "I sometimes wish for more powers for my team, and sometimes I wish for some rare items to help me on my sacred quests."

"Oh? That's only in a video game, Konata," Miyuki exclaimed, "I think this wishing thing I had was-."

She let out an EEP and covered her mouth.

"Miyuki!" Konata glared with a grin, "Are you becoming a mixed breed of Haruhi and Mikuru?"

"Uh, no, why do you ask?" She stammered.

"Oh, these things happened all the time," Konata stated, "Except they only work in fiction. Imagine you'd become the _Wishmaster_ and grant every wish you desire, but later, you seem to regret the wishes you've made. But that's only in movies and such."

"_This_ is no fiction," Miyuki thought.

Konata also added, "You know, I wish Kagami would look at me the right way. Sure she may be good at some stuff, but sometimes she can be hostile at me."

"You just respected her, that's all. You guys are best friends, right? I sometimes wish that, too."

As Miyuki talked, she and Konata began to shine an emerald aura.

"You see, Kagami may hate your smug attitude, but she thinks of you as a good friend, since you helped her out on occasions."

Konata sighed unenthusiastically, "Man, you just don't get it. She hates me. But, she can change into a good person in a snap of a finger."

Miyuki looked around, realizing she made a wish. Konata said with a wink in her eye, "See, Miyuki-Chan? _Purely fictional!_"

Miyuki was relieved, but she was wrong. Kagami appeared and was blushing pink in her cheeks.

"Konata, may we talk?" She asked.

"What is it, Kagami?"

She gave her 1,000 Yen and was flushed red in her cheeks. She then explained that she was gonna go to lunch with them, but she ended up having other plans.

"You know, Kagami," she asked her, "This isn't like you. Normally, you are all rude and outlandish towards me, whenever I make a wisecrack."

Kagami then groaned, "Oh, times had changed. I grew to admire you now, Izumi. You're like a saint!"

Konata was puzzled, "Kagami, was that a compliment?"

Miyuki then asked, "Uh, Kagami, are you okay?"

Kagami explained, ignoring Miyuki, "That's no compliment! It was admiration! Oh, Konata…"

She looked away and was whimpering.

"Hey, I didn't say anything bad to you," Konata reasoned.

"I know… except, all those times I was mouthing off about you behind your back…"

Miyuki was confused, "Is this a joke? Did Kagami hear everything Konata said?"

She then remembered what she said right before Kagami came. Her face made a scared stiff expression.

Konata hugged Kagami, "It's okay. And thanks for the 1,000 Yen. I have just enough to get me the new manga!"

"No!" Kagami explained, "That's for your lunch. Splurge to your heart's content. _I'll _buy you that new issue."

Konata was starry-eyed.

"Kagami! You're an angel!" She cheered.

Miyuki held her head tight and screamed, "NO! NO MORE!"

She ran off in fear.

"Hey, Miyuki-Chan?" Kagami asked.

Konata then sighed, "Well, my guess is that she doesn't like admiration. It's no wonder she's ditzy and cute."

"That's not it at all," Kagami cried.

**XXXXXX**

The following evening, Tsukasa and Konata were walking home together. Tsukasa was still worried over Miyuki's remarks. But she was surprised about Kagami's sudden change of heart.

"So, you and Sis suddenly acted nice towards each other?" Tsukasa asked.

Konata informed, "Indeed, I have never seen her in such love and admiration. It's like something you see in a Dating RPG."

"I know," Tsukasa responded, "Uh… Miyuki-Chan was there, right?"

"Yeah. But here's the thing: she thinks she can wish _anything _she sets her mind to," Konata smiled, "Honestly, Miyuki should be able to handle things herself, like with that time she went to the eye doctor earlier. She did it to herself and now she's no longer afraid of the doctor."

"But the dentist is another story…" Tsukasa smiled in glee.

She shook her head and stopped in front Konata with a worried look.

"Kona-Chan, I heard what Miyuki said about you earlier today at school!" She called, "Are you… a… a robot?"

Konata snapped, "WHAT? Where did you get this kind of bizarre information?"

Tsukasa explained, "I learned it from Miyuki. She was glowing in a pinkish hue, with an orb in her hand. And after she absorbed that energy, she said that a Kona-Chan android taught her well!"

Konata shook her head, "Tsukasa, did you tell Kagami about it?"

"I tried, but she didn't believe me!"

She crossed her arms and shook her head smugly.

"You've been watching too many movies again, Tsukasa!" Konata explained, "I'm not an android girl, if that's what you are implying. Besides, how can I be a robot, if I am so energetic? What am I, Yuki Nagato?"

"You're also procrastinating on occasions," Tsukasa added.

"That's not the point. You know, I wish you would talk to Kagami about this tonight," Konata suggested, "She's in a good mood now, apparently. Oh, and also, leave Miyuki-Chan alone. She's all about Moe points, it's best to watch the show."

"But it's true!"

"Nah. Come on, Tsukasa, it's like something out of a sci-fi anime or Haruhi; plus, her glowing in a pinkish hue? She's always so pink with our winter uniforms."

Tsukasa pouted, "Aw, darn. I guess I must've made a terrible mistake. Kona-Chan, I'm sorry."

"You must be seeing things," she said, "I'll bet Miyuki is practicing role-playing!"

Tsukasa gasped and was uneasy.

**XXXXX**

At Miyuki's house, Miyuki looked at the orb she materialized in her hand. She noticed that it was glowing in many colors rapidly. She also started to feel a bit stiff in her arm.

"I think I better check myself, every time I make a wish," she said, "I wish I wouldn't be all stiff."

She began to glow in a bright mauve. She began to feel very relaxed; she changed into her pajamas and went to her bed.

"This is wonderful! Now I can sleep heavenly than ever!" She cried.

She took off her glasses and placed her face on her pillow. She then said in a quiet voice:

_Oh, I wish tomorrow would be very bright._

She fell asleep. However, her entire room glowed from red to blue to marigold to yellow-green. What does the next day have in store for her?

**XXXXX**

The next day, the sky was bright blue and clear, without a cloud in sight. Miyuki appeared from her home at 6am, and was relaxed. She was walking to school in a Tiffany blue jacket. She was walking alone, since the others weren't showing up yet.

As she arrived at school, it was extremely shiny and bright. The school was more vibrant than its old color. She felt like she was blinded by the gleam.

"Wow! I wish Kagami-San and Kona-Chan would see this!"

Miyuki gasped as the orb appeared again, flashing and surrounding her with a French rose aura.

"NO, WAIT!" She screamed.

But it was too late. Time moved from 6am to 8:30am. Konata and Kagami arrived, somehow, and saw Miyuki standing in awe.

"Oh, you're early, Miyuki-Chan," Konata said.

"Whoa! I've never seen the school with a very bright paintjob!" Kagami shouted.

Konata left to the building. Miyuki was extremely shocked.

"What did I do?" She thought, "I… I moved time and space! How can this be so?"

**XXXXXX**

After school, Tsukasa was extremely concerned over Miyuki. She approached her and tried to speak to her. All Miyuki could do was shake and tremble.

"Miyuki-Chan, who do you think you are?" She asked in a stern look.

Miyuki looked up at Tsukasa's face.

She continued, "I'm beginning to think that _you _were the one who made me late for school today. I woke up and it was 8:30am. I was supposed to wake up at 6:30! Why would you do this?"

Miyuki looked down and held her chest tight.

"I… I don't know…" she said, "I… it's just a frightening motive. I kept saying "_I wish_" and I end up with some grave misfortunes. I feel like I am haunted."

Tsukasa was very angry, "Miyuki-Chan! I want to know! Why did you make sis care for Kona-Chan?"

Miyuki was speechless as Tsukasa was in tears.

"My sister wasn't as she use to," she continued, "Because I think it was _you _and your magic! Plus, I _believe _Kona-Chan is your android friend!"

"What are you talking about?" Miyuki cried, "Kona-Chan is not…"

Tsukasa banged her fist on Miyuki's desk and wailed, "I want my sister back! And reprogram Kona-Chan to what she was before!"

She was yelling about the _wrong _idea. Miyuki started to shake and tried to wish.

"Tsukasa, I'm sorry," she stated, "But I must make it right. I'll wish for…"

Tsukasa started to smile and interrupted her, "Miyuki-Chan! Please do! I want to wish my sister to being the same again. It's creepy with Kona-bot around."

"But, Konata is-."

"Also, I want to see if Kona-Chan can learn to-."

"You're insane!" Miyuki shouted, "You got it all wrong! I would never do such a thing to both of you! I'd never wish that Konata was a robot student or Kagami was a sweet girl! It was all mistakes, and all misunderstandings!"

"Mistakes, nothing! Sis is too chummy with her! I overheard you saying that Kona-Chan is an android!"

Once again, even after she was eavesdropping yesterday, Tsukasa was getting the wrong idea.

"Were you role-playing?" She asked.

Miyuki answered, "No… but-."

Tsukasa tackled Miyuki and cried, "Give me back my sister! Give her back!"

"OW! Tsukasa! Tsukasa!"

She wailed and punched her repetitively on her chest. Miyuki was getting angry; she huffed up and shoved Tsukasa out of the way. She got up and was upset over Miyuki. Miyuki, however, was fuming; she screamed at the top of her lungs in anger:

"I WISH YOU'D JUST STOP!"

Tsukasa was frozen in fear, after her screams.

Miyuki glowed in a jade aura and cried as the energy surrounded both of them, "Tsukasa, this is all a BIG misunderstanding! Why can't you take a hint? I _would _explain, but it is FAR TOO ridiculous to explain! I'm sorry, Tsukasa! Konata and Kagami are okay; they're just being best friends. Quit jumping to conclusions and take my word for it!"

The aura disappeared and Miyuki calmed down. She then tried to explain to her in a calm manner…

"Tsukasa? GASP!"

Tsukasa was frozen stiff, as a jade statue. When Miyuki said that she'd stop, her wish was meant _literally_; Tsukasa Hiiragi is _now_ a jade statue. Miyuki tried to revive her, but couldn't. Miyuki started to cry.

"No… NO, Tsukasa! No," she sobbed on her shoulder.

Konata and Kagami arrived and saw Miyuki and Tsukasa.

"SIS! NO!" Kagami shrieked.

Konata was surprised and also very satisfied, "It's like all those sci-fi and/or adventure animes, _including_ Haruhi!"

"Miyuki… what happened?" Kagami cried in tears.

"I… don't know…" Miyuki whimpered.

One student called out, "It was Miyuki! She screamed at her to stop Tsukasa!"

"Yeah! And a mysterious cloud surrounded her," another student called out.

Kagami held her statue sister and tried to wake her.

"Kagami, you got it all wrong!" Miyuki pleaded.

"Tsukasa! Hey, Tsukasa!" She sobbed, "Speak to me!"

Konata looked at Miyuki and was grinning in a cat-like smile. She glared at her.

"What have I done?" Miyuki sobbed.

She ran off again, only to be stopped by Konata. She let out a thumbs-up and grinned.

Miyuki gasped, "Huh? Konata?"

"You did well testing our orb, Takara," she said, "But now, we must test it for the world."

"No… it can't be…"

Her hair turned from a plain blue to a sapphire blue shine. Her eyes were shining like diamonds and her uniformed changed in a Dodger blue jumpsuit. She waved her arms up and surrounded the entire area in a Byzantium shade; everyone was frozen in place. Miyuki gasped.

"Why? Why on earth would you…?"

Sure enough, Konata was _actually _KN-156, the human interface from Planet Sama.

She explained, "You did well testing each trait. But now we have a huge problem to take care of: The world. We must make peace, so our people will understand your logic."

Miyuki started to stumble and scream, "NO!"

KN approached her and held her tight. She glowed in a bright purple.

"Miyuki, Japan has been known for its bad disasters, including the great earthquake," she explained, "Our planet has yet to divulge any disasters whatsoever. It's so boring. I chose you to become the keeper of wishes in hoping to proceed in our upcoming visit. We have monitored your planet for generations, and we have come to the conclusion that we need you to help us?"

"Why me? Why would you give me this horrible power?" Miyuki cried.

"Well, in our planet, we have the power to grant other wishes, but chose to use them wisely," she continued, "Whenever some of us tend to use our wishes frequently, namely about 15 wishes a day, we die down. Sadly, our planet is longer than yours: 18 months a year, five weeks a month, eight days a week, and the day is 32 hours long, which means that each wish takes about two hours each on average. Miyuki, we interfaces tend to lose energy whenever we wish for them. So, we decided on a human subject on the planet Earth, and we chose the perfect Japanese girl: a girl with high points of Moe, and a girl with glasses. It wasn't luck that you were the one to try our powers. You see, your mother was once a human interface; but she ended up becoming a calm airheaded woman; so we stripped her of her powers and let her lived a normal life."

Miyuki gasped, "You mean… I'm an alien, too?"

KN stuck her tongue and jeered, "JK! I wanted to get into your head. But seriously, everything else was true; you _were_ chosen, and you did a very good job! You wished for Kagami to be nice to me, forgetting what Tsukasa said to her, and also turning Tsukasa into a stone jade figurine was beautiful! Tsukasa almost knew about me and my fellow Samas, almost jeopardizing the mission."

Miyuki was very frightened, but she had an idea.

"KN, I wish you'd tell me why you came here and replaced Kona-Chan."

The room surrounded in a bright cyan. KN then blushed in red and held onto Miyuki.

"Miyuki, a girl with glasses; Miyuki, a girl with big breasts; Miyuki, a girl with long hair; Miyuki, an earth girl whom I adored."

She continued on and said to her, "I know it is very sinful and disobeys my every function, but I loved you, Takara Miyuki."

Miyuki struggled out of her and yelled, "You… you stupid alien! What possessed you to love me?"

"You were _perfect _in any way," KN explained, "Our planet had nothing but girls in it and only _one _boy: Master Shiraishi."

Miyuki then blushed, "So… you replaced Konata just to become in love with me?"

"Of course," KN said, "Konata is right in me. I turned her into a plushie, just so I want to mimic her every movements."

She held up a plushie version of Konata and smiled. Miyuki gasped in horror.

"Konata! NO!" She cried.

"But enough about her, let's talk about our commitment," KN exclaimed, "Together we can make peace in this world. And when we do, we'll live in your great planet and have a very happy life."

"But why? Isn't _your _planet good enough?" Miyuki cried.

"Our planet is in brink of fading away," she said, "Once the interface is no more, we shut down permanently; and when our DNA and electric blood regenerate in the dead planet, we become a new interface, reborn to a world where we live in peace and happiness, where our counterparts left off."

"How so?"

KN explained earlier why they wished constantly on occasions; she explained that their powers are fading.

"Every time we wish, we lose a portion of power," she said, "And when one dies, they fade away. Our research team chose human people to hold this type of power. We tracked you down and found that you have incredibly high Moe points, making you invincible."

KN held Miyuki tight with a hug and continued, "And then, when I saw you, it was love at first sight. Despite the fact that you were the chosen one, I didn't want to leave you. So, under the form of Konata Izumi, I froze time and transformed the REAL Konata into my plush toy."

"When did that happened?"

"It was when you were about to arrive in the classroom," KN responded.

She then explained how it was done:

_KN-156 arrived in the hallways and saw Miyuki, returning from the eye doctor, walking to the classroom. KN held up a ray gun and fired upwards to the ceiling. As Miyuki reached for the door, time stopped. KN went past the frozen Miyuki and found Konata reading a textbook. She held up her ray gun and fired at Konata. She was vaporized into smoke. As the smoke cleared, she was turned into a plush doll._

"NO… Konata… why?" She gasped.

"No more questions, Miyuki… kiss me." KN remarked.

She then held her tight and kissed her. They started to stay still as they lip-locked. Miyuki closed her eyes and wished that she should've known the truth. She did, when a bright canary glow surrounded her. She saw a vision of her future, which saw her frozen in a stone chamber and KN-156 quietly playing an MMORPG on her computer with thousands of earthlings playing with her, being controlled in her own whim. She opened her eyes and shoved KN-156 down.

"NO! I'll never let you do it!" She cried, "You just wanted your people to be friendly with them and take over their planet!"

KN-156 giggled, "Gee… and I thought you were stupid."

Her giggles turned into a maniacal laugh.

"You fool! Do you honestly think I'd ever love you?" She sneered, "Truthfully, yes; but I'll have you know that you'd be perfect as our main attraction: Miyuki Takara, the famous Moe girl!"

Miyuki blushed beet red and growled, "You little…"

"But tell me," KN asked, "How would you know about my plan?"

"I wished for the truth about this whole thing, which I should've wished for in the first place! And I found out that you wanted to use me and take all of us!"

KN-156 applauded and grinned evilly.

"VERY GOOD, Takara! But you're too late!" She sneered, "Tsukasa is a statue, Kagami-San is a peaceful girl, and I am your loved one. And you're mine forever. And you cannot wish your way out of it! You've started to grow weak."

Miyuki then stumbled down and started to cough.

"You… tricked me… Konata…"

"I knew it! You _have _been using them prematurely. It won't be long now! You have about two wishes left, and then, my pet, you die. But, it's okay. Do _not _wish for anything for the rest of today, and you'll be fine! Besides, I need to call the Planet Sama to bring the entire populace to earth to relocate here."

"This isn't about making the world a better place; this is about _world conquest_!"

"And I want to thank you!" KN smiled, "Besides, I was telling the truth about our planet being extinct. That's because we had to go and act like otakus and power-hungry girls."

"What?" Miyuki was confused.

She summoned her people, and out came bright sapphire versions of KN-156. Miyuki was scared; she then wished to be hidden. It glowed in a deep violet and Miyuki started to separate herself into 100 versions of her. Instead of being hidden, she was being camouflaged by her doubles. KN-156 was shocked, being surrounded by a near gross of Miyukis. By gross, I mean 144.

"What? What did you wish for, you foolish girl?"

Miyuki answered, "I wished I wanted to be rid of you! But, I never thought I'd be a cloner."

KN wagged her finger and sneered, "Tsk, tsk, tsk; poor Miyuki, it looks like you are a failure to our planet after all."

"No, I'm not! If you would've told me so in the first place, this would've never happened!"

KN then whimpered, "Miyuki… I love you… this isn't about the mission, this is about you…"

Miyuki asked, "Then, why would you hurt my friends? And why would you take over this earth?"

KN looked away and then turned to her with a smile.

"Miyuki… I know you have one wish left, but please promise me to stay with me."

"Please answer me!" Miyuki shouted.

KN replied in a smug manner, "Enh, because I do. Those eyesores we're nothing but civilized nobodies."

One of the Miyukis cried, "_YOU'RE_ the civilized nobody!"

Another cried, "Get her!"

They all surrounded the classroom. Sixty of them charged at two of the KN clones, while she and twenty others escaped. KN tried to get out of the way, but Miyuki went to the window. KN found her, but Miyuki was being nervous.

"I'll jump! It's only the first floor!" She cried.

KN cried, "Don't do it! Even if you die, you'll _never _achieve your happiness."

"I was wrong about you!" She screamed.

"Miyuki-Chan…"

"Step back!"

"Don't do it."

She jumped out of the window. But, as she jumped, she tripped on the window sill and stubbed her toe. She also fell in one story to the pavement. She ended up being battered and bloodied.

"NO!" KN shrieked.

KN ran to Miyuki, but her clones grabbed onto her and tried to restrain her.

"We cannot let you go near Miyuki-Chan!" They cried.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" KN screamed.

She tried to break free, but in a sick and twisted moment, the Miyukis tore each KN clone apart from limb-to-limb.

"NO! You cannot… do… this!" She screamed.

"Get away from Miyuki!" They all hollered as they went on a violent rampage.

Her arms and legs were thrown down to the ground. The real KN was restrained by many of them and started to smoke.

"No…" KN whimpered, "The mission was a failure…"

The Miyukis continued on, tearing each KN clone apart, one by one, including the _real _KN. Each Miyuki tackled KN and began to rip her apart. Her body was strewn all over the classroom, which is currently under a frozen spell. Each Miyuki then left the classroom, leaving the debris of KN and her clone army.

"No… it wasn't… supposed… to… happen…" she said in a croaked voice, "I failed my master plan."

Her mouth began to smoke, as the Great Master approached a broken KN.

"KN-156, you have disgraced your home planet!" He bellowed, "You… are coming home with me! Until you learn to control yourself, you cannot return here."

He then turned to a KN clone, which survived the assault.

"KN-294, _you'll _have to perform the task of finding peace," he shouted, "We shall return in twenty years, before we can continue our research."

"Yes, sir," KN-294 bowed.

He looked down at KN-156 and thought aloud, "Man, _World Domination?_ What were you thinking, lying to her like that? She's nothing but a lazy, relaxed alien android."

"KN-188!" He called to another KN clone that survived, "Take KN-156 away and have her scheduled for immediate expulsion."

"But, sir," she said, "She looks like me. _Every _KN does. Is that wise?"

The Master then replied in a nervous titter, "Well, at least we'll see what went wrong. But I will have NO world conquest from us Samas. Just do as I say and take the traitor away."

"Yes, sir," KN-188 said, as she carried KN-156 away.

The Master looked outside and found Miyuki, on the ground, bleeding.

"Poor Takara," he thought, "What a shame. She has one wish left. Either she leaves it alone until tomorrow, or she makes the _right _wish. I hope for your sake, you make the right decision."

He disappeared, along with the KN clones and Miyuki clones, back to his home planet.

Meanwhile, Miyuki, who was out cold with her glasses broken; she held her orb tight and was weakened.

"Kona-Chan… I wished that I would escape from you… but I guess my Moe points ruined it."

She struggled to get up, but collapsed down face first. The orb rolled out of her hands and fell to the street.

Miyuki then closed her eyes and was unconscious. She then said in one final breath:

_I wish I was never given that orb…_

She then croaked, "Konata… Tsukasa… Kagami-San… goodbye…"

She closed her eyes and dropped her arm. She fell dead. The powers she had were gone, and so was her life.

However, the orb was shattered into pieces and it shone a bright white beam at Miyuki. She was turning completely white and the entire scenario around her faded into white, as well.

Miyuki disappeared…

Of course… so was the world around her…

**XXXXX**

Miyuki woke up from her room and found that she was on her desk, from before.

"Huh? What happened?" She thought.

She didn't know what was going on. Was it all a dream or did she wished that this whole tragic ordeal never happened? Miyuki could never tell. She never remembered, but she _did _remember one thing…

"OH! That's right! Finals are next week!" She gasped.

As she was reaching for her pencil, her mother came in.

"Miyuki, don't forget," she said to her, "We have an appointment with the dentist tomorrow."

She shut the door. Miyuki was terrified, knowing she had to go to the dentist.

"Oh, I hate the dentist." She whimpered.

Yep, either it was all a dream or Miyuki somehow cheated death and used her final wish, in which she never _had_ that orb from KN-156 in the first place.

Perhaps we'll never know.

* * *

Now let that be a lesson to _anybody_ who wanted what they wish for. Whether from a magic lamp or a love-struck alien android…

Be careful!

Or you just might get it.

_**The End?**_


End file.
